Confusion
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: Cassie is married and suddenly meets up with Jake, she knows that she still loves Jake but she's married. What can she do? Major plot twist in the middle. My first Animporhs fic. Constructive criticism accpeted. No flames please, i get enough of those


Disclaimer-I do not own Animporhs.If I did, my name would be K.A. Applegate.I am just a fan.

# Confusion

I stood. Facing the field.It was a beautiful day.Just like the past month had been.In a way, it was good.The weather let the animals get extra exercise.But, it was also bad.Beautiful weather brings back beautiful memories.Memories of the past.Of friends, of fights, of laughter, even of a certain soda you had drank.But most of all, of love.Even though I was married to a wonderful man, I still loved him.Who is this him, you ask.I think you know.But for those of you who don't, his name is Jake.My husband's voice brought me back to reality.

"Cassie, are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"I'm fine." I answered a little shakily. "Just thinking."

"Alright, well breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be in in a minute."

He left.I went back to my thoughts.Sometimes, I wondered why I even think of Jake anymore.The Yeerks had been defeated, the Andalites had returned Tobias to his human form and saved the human race.Tobias had eventually married Rachel, or so I heard.I wasn't surprised when I heard this.I knew they liked each other when we were kids.Just like I loved, still loved, Jake.With that last thought, I turned and walked back to the house.

[later that day]

I ran through the field.Not as a human, but as a horse.The good news was, that after the Andalites had defeated the Yeerks, we were allowed to keep our morphing powers.The horse was the very first morph I had ever "acquired".That's what it's called when you absorb an animal's DNA pattern.The animal becomes a part of you.

FLASH! What was that?

I began to morph back.I looked like a centaur when I stopped to see if I could get a better view.It was a tiger.I remembered that Jake had acquired a tiger morph.I changed back into a full horse form so I could use thought-speech.That's how we communicate in morph-form.

Jake? No answer. Yet

Cassie?Is that you?

Yes it's me.

Are you that horse over there?

Yeah.I'm gonna de-morph.I'll meet you in front of the barn.

What barn?

The big red one.

Okay.I have some clothes with me.You have no idea how hard it is to carry a backpack as a tiger.

I snickered.Then, I galloped into the barn and de-morphed.I went and removed my now dusty clothes from an old horse stall.After changing, I went outside and waited.Jake still wasn't there yet.Oh well, girls have always been faster than boys in anything to do with clothes.Then, I saw him.He still had that serious look but was **MUCH** more handsome.

"Wow." I murmured.Here I was, looking like the queen of dust and he didn't even seem to notice.Just like the time we shoveled manure together.I don't think he cares about how I look.He came even closer.I was practically busting at the seams with nervousness.

"Jake?Is that really you?!'' I'm surprised it came out like an exclamation and not a screech.

"Cassie?No way?!" He ran over and swept me into a big, bear hug.There was something more in that hug.I could feel it.It was love. I wondered if he felt the same way I did.After a little, we broke the hug.I decided to speak up after a bit of silence.

"Yes way. So, how have you been?"

"Well, you know, not great, but not sucky either."

"I understand.That's basically how my life's been."

"You're a vet, right?"

"Yup.What did you finally decide on doing with your life?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer."

"Wow.Isn't that hard?''

"Yeah, but it'll all pay off eventually."

"Yup.Just like when we fought the Yeerks."

Jake shuddered a little. "Don't remind me."

"So," I said in effort to get off an uncomfortable subject "do you wanna see some of the animals I have in the barn?"

"Sure."

I led Jake into the musty barn.There was a collection of animals in here.Wolves, horses, golden eagles, red-tailed hawks, rabbits, skunks, and even a fawn that had been abandoned after a fox had attacked it.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?''

"Your old barn.Are you still helping out with the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic?"

"Yeah.Actually, I took over after my dad died."

"That's too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad dying."

"Thanks.So, are you married or anything?"

"Nope.Are you?"

"Yes, but for some reason, I don't know if I'm in the right relationship." I had no idea where this was coming from.Before now, I always thought my life was perfect.Maybe I loved Jake more than I thought.I sighed and continued my babbling."Over here we have a red-tailed hawk that has broken wing, and here's a crow that got in a fight with a blue jay, and over here is a wolf that tried to attack a jackal."Why was I rambling on like this?This was **SO** not me.I was getting really scared.My head was throbbing and my mind was spinning.I turned to Jake."Do you have an Aspirin?I have this splitting headache all of a sudden."

"I think you've been in the barn too long.Remember how when Ax was in his human form he had hay fever?"

"What does Ax's hay fever have to do with my headache?" [Ax, in case you don't know is an Andalite]

"Nothing really.You just look spacier than usual." 

"What do you mean? I was never spacey."

"You're right.Let's just go outside." 

"Okay." I followed Jake.Outside, I looked cool, calm, and collected. Inside, I was a bundle of nerves.Why was I acting like this? Was I more in love than I thought? Maybe I was sick.We stood out in the warm sunshine.

"So, have you seen any of the Animporhs lately?" I asked.

"I saw Marco on TV once. On Comedy Central."

"You know Tobias married Rachel?"

"He what?!"

I nodded."It really doesn't surprise me, I always got this feeling they liked each other."

He nodded.We were silent for a while after that.

[The next day]

"Cassie," my husband began at dinner "I've been thinking.''

"Yes John?"

"I-I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just say it.I'm leaving you."

"You're what? Why?!" I was practically in tears.I thought he loved me.

"I don't think my salary can support both of us."

"What about my salary?"

"It's not just that.I feel like you love another man."

I was completely taken back by this.Had he seen me with Jake? "Oh, is that it? Can't I be friends with other men?" I was angry now. "When I was a kid, I had so many friends who were guys it wasn't even funny!"[I don't know if this is true, I just made it up]

"Not as long as you're my wife you're not!" He had raised his voice a little.I got scared.Still, I stood my ground.

"Fine, then maybe_ I _should be the one who's leaving _you_!"

"Well, if that's what you want."

"I never said that's what I want! I said that I just want to be friends with other men!"

"Fine then, but you're not welcome in this house after you move out."

"Fine." I got up, left the table, and went to pack my clothes.

A few days later, I moved out.I rented an apartment on the other side of town.Nearer to where Jake lived. I didn't know that however.There was a farm near my apartment where my animals were now living.Jake had given me his address, so I wrotehim to tell about what happened.It was much easier than talking directly.

Dear Jake-

As I write this, I fear if I can go on.My husband left me.Actually, I left him. We got in this huge fight because he didn't want me to be friends with other men.I got so mad, I just packed up and left.I'm really scared.I'm afraid that, without love, I won't be able to survive.Please write back.

From-

Cassie

Dear Cassie-

I'm really sorry about what happened with your husband.I can't believe how shallow he is.I mean, when we were young, you had lots of friends that were guys, remember? I think you do.I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you.

Love,

Jake

I was a little scared. He had signed "Love".What did it mean?Nevertheless, I replied, also signing "Love".

Dear Jake-

Thank you for your sympathy.It really helps to know that someone cares.I actually used that fact in my argument.So, I'll say it again.Thank you.For everything.

Love,

Cassie

Dear Cassie-

Words can't express what you mean to me, so I guess I'll just say this: I love you.More than anything.

Love,

Jake

I was deeply touched by this last letter.So deeply in fact, that I was only able to write back with this:

Dear Jake-

I3 U 2.

Love-

Cassie

I never received an answer to this last letter.I figured Jake was just busy. I mean, when you're studying to be a lawyer, you don't have much free time, right?

To be continued…

So, what'd ya think? My first Jake/Cassie.I'm going to write a sequel.It's called "Renewal".I think you can guess what it's about.Yet another sappy J/C.I hope you liked! 

Now go forth and review my fic, and if you can't say something nice, try constructive criticism.Thanks! 

Love-

~Mew2~

If you don't like Pokemon, don't take it out on me!Thanks again!


End file.
